english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Janice Kawaye
Janice Hiromi Kawaye (ヒロミ・カワエ, born April 4, 1970 in Los Angeles, California, USA) is a Japanese-American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ami Onuki in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Gi in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Julia Alcroft and Kiyoko Lee in All Grown Up!, Sara in Invader Zim and Yuzu Kurosaki on Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2004) - Julia Alcroft (ep15), Kiyoko Lee (ep15) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Aki (ep34), Reporter (ep34) *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - The Little/Big Robot *Capitol Critters (1992) - Miko (ep5) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1996) - Gi *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Kam Chin, Kim Chin, Cell Phone Voice (ep12), Circus Arts Student (ep14), Girl#2 (ep9), Jim (ep7), Miss Counter (ep10), Ms. Noir (ep13), Replacement Tamika (ep20), Student (ep2), Student (ep3), Student (ep4), Student (ep5), Student (ep6), Student (ep8), Student (ep18), Student (ep19), Student (ep21), Student (ep22) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2006) - Numbuh 83/Sonia, Numbuh 84/Lee (ep31), Numbuh 92 (ep35), Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Woman (ep32) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012) - Kiko (ep10) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Ami Onuki, Tekirai, Amibot (ep4), Amius (ep31), Boy (ep20), Cat (ep14), Cheerleader (ep35), Chicken (ep16), Crowd (ep4), Dog (ep15), Duplicat (ep29), Evil Ami (ep37), Fan (ep28), Girl (ep20), Gummi Bear (ep3), Knight Ami (ep30), Li'l Ami (ep23), News Woman (ep12), Opera Lady (ep26), Skiers (ep21), Slam-I-Yumi (ep30) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Autographic ID (ep6), Bad Actress (ep20), Child (ep6), Sara *Megas XLR (2004) - Car Fan#1 (ep4), Dance Program Girl (ep4), Galaxa (ep14), Teenage Girl (ep4) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Apple (ep30), Baby (ep6), Baby (ep9), Baby (ep20), Baby Sheldon (ep25), Boy (ep27), Carol (ep28), Female Bully (ep3), Girl#1 (ep8), Girl#2 (ep17), Girl#2 (ep25), Girl#2 (ep33), Girl#3 (ep14), Girl#4 (ep6), Kid (ep26), Lady (ep2), Librarian (ep28), Tammy, XJ1 *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2000) - Jenny "XJ-9" (ep26) *Pigs Next Door (2000) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Fergus (ep15), Owl 2 (ep3), Poppy (ep16) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Ladybug (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Kam Chin, Kim Chin, TV News Reporter *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 83/Sonia, Numbuh 84/Lee *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 83/Sonia, Numbuh 84/Lee *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Baby *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Elf#2, Singer *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Nya-Nya, Timoko *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Kam Chin, Kim Chin, Student Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Alice (ep8), Danas (ep5), Yati (ep6) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Schoolgirl B (ep227), Yuzu Kurosaki *Blood+ (2007) - Mui, Additional Voices *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Melty, Pilots (ep1) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Shizuku *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Kukuri Yukizome *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Mumei, Saba *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Cocoa Yazawa *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Ayumu Kouda, SFX Voice *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Eugene 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Yuzu Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Cute Store Clerk, Yuzu Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Yuzu Kurosaki *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Kukuri Yukizome *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Mumei, Ichinoshin, Unato Woman 2 *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Cocoa Yazawa *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach (2018) - Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Kusabira *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Shurelia *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Liane Mistlud *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Rita Partridge *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Luche *Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Girl *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Lysithea *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Nao *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 2 *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Ayane *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Ayane *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Ayane *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Ayane *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Nemesia *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Xiao Pai *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Upbeat Girl *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Alice *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Driselle *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Cosette Coalhearth Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2020. Category:American Voice Actors